Days of Japanese legends-Nel silenzio
by Kirad
Summary: Cosa accadrebbe se qualcuno scrivesse una storia horror su Full Metal Panic?
1. Chapter 1

"Uffa, sempre in ritardo quella" sbuffò il ragazzo guardando per l'ennesima volta l'orologio della cucina.

Poi squillò il campanello e andò ad aprire.

"Oh, era ora!"

"Scusa il ritardo" disse una ragazza coi capelli neri "Ma non riuscivo a trovare la strada".

"Be, in fondo mi sono trasferito qui da poco. Ok, ti perdono".

"Mi perdoni addirittura?! Non la stai facendo troppo grossa?"

"Io ci tengo alla puntualità".

"Va bene, va bene, non ricominciare con le tue nenie. Dai, fammi vedere il tuo capolavoro".

I due salirono le scale per andare nella stanza di lui, dove la maggior parte dei mobili era ancora imballata.

Si sedettero davanti ad una scrivania col computer acceso.

"Allora mi raccomando" cominciò il ragazzo "Il tuo commento, insieme a quello di Shinji e Ruri, è molto importante per me. Mi piacerebbe farlo leggere anche a Mario, ma per sfortuna la sua email non funziona. Mi ha scritto prima del trasloco per dirmi che dalle sue parti ci sono problemi con le linee. Gliela farò leggere quando mi riscriverà".

"Mario… che strano nome".

"Sicuramente anche gli italiani, come tutti gli occidentali, trovano strani i nostri nomi giapponesi".

"Vorrei tanto sapere come hanno fatto un italiano e un giapponese a diventare amici senza conoscere ciascuno la lingua dell'altro".

"Mastichiamo entrambi una parola su quattro di inglese e usiamo i traduttori" spiegò lui semplicemente.

"Contenti voi. Comunque, Shinji e Ruri come l'hanno giudicato?" chiese la ragazza.

"Non lo so ancora. Gli ho mandato l'e-mail ieri sera ma non mi hanno ancora risposto. Comunque c'è ancora una settimana per spedire il racconto".

"Conti davvero sul fatto che quello studio di animazione lo approvi?"

"Certo, è un ottima storia, ci ho lavorato su parecchio, sin da quando ho saputo di questo concorso. Ma ci pensi? Se lo vinco, realizzeranno un OAV su Full Metal Panic basato sulla mia storia! Sarebbe magnifico! Ho già abbozzato alcuni seguiti.

E magari potrebbero contattarmi per avermi come sceneggiatore fisso del loro studio. E dopo potrebbero chiamarmi altri studi!"

"E magari tra due anni ti daranno pure l'oscar. Dai, cerca di restare coi piedi per terra" replicò la ragazza.

"Tu dici questo perché non hai ancora letto la mia storia. Ora vedrai" rispose deciso il giovane.

FULL METAL PANIC

NEL SILENZIO

Kaname e Sousuke stavano passeggiando diretti verso l'ennesima giornata di scuola.

La ragazza sbadigliava a tutto spiano, mentre il ragazzo, imperturbabile, scrutava con discrezione ogni angolo della strada.

Kaname: "Uffa, oggi mi sento ancora più fiacca del solito".

Sousuke: "Può darsi che qualcuno abbia messo della droga nella tua colazione".

Kaname: "Sono troppo fiacca persino per rispondere come si deve alle tue assurdità. Semplicemente ieri ho fatto troppo tardi a guardare la TV".

Kaname fissò il cielo azzurro.

Era davvero una bella giornata.

Quando poi riguardò la strada, vide un grosso oggetto nero passarla davanti per meno di un istante.

E meno di un istante dopo, udì uno SPLAT.

Qualcosa di caldo le bagnò le gambe.

Guardò per terra e vide il cadavere di una donna, sotto il quale si stava formando un lago di sangue.

Sangue che l'aveva bagnata.

Sousuke la prese per un fianco allontanandola.

Sousuke: "Chidori! Mettiti al riparo!"

Il ragazzo impugnò una pistola e osservò da dove era caduta la donna.

Uno dei palazzi sulla sinistra della strada aveva alcune finestre senza il vetro.

E per un attimo, Sousuke intravide in una di queste finestre una figura, col volto coperto da lunghi e sottili capelli neri, indietreggiare nel buio della stanza.

Poi la sua attenzione fu attirata dal grido di Kaname, che aveva realizzato cosa fosse successo.

Il desiderio di proteggere la sua missione, gli impedì di andare all'inseguimento di quella misteriosa figura.

Il cadavere, infilato in un sacco nero, venne caricato sull'ambulanza e portato via, mentre i poliziotti compivano i rilievi sul luogo, tenevano lontani i curiosi e facevano alcune domande a Kaname e Sousuke, che poterono però fornire poche risposte.

Sousuke aveva si visto l'assassino, o più probabilmente l'assassina, ma la descrizione era troppo vaga.

Sousuke: "Chidori, preferisci tornare a casa?"

Kaname: "Si, è meglio".

La ragazza appariva ancora un po' scossa.

Sousuke la riaccompagnò a casa, arrivando fino all'uscio dell'appartamento.

Kaname: "Grazie Sousuke, da qui me la cavo da sola".

Sousuke: "Sei sicura che non ti serva niente?"

Kaname: "No, devo solo ripulirmi di questo sangue, non preoccuparti. Ma dubito che stasera avrò voglia di uscire".

I due si congedarono, e Sousuke tornò a casa, riferendo al quartier generale della Mithril gli ultimi eventi, e restando poi in silenzio a controllare l'appartamento di Chidori.

Arrivò la sera, e poi la notte, e Sousuke, con in mano una tazza di caffè, continuava a controllare l'appartamento della ragazza.

Prima aveva anche acceso la radio, per sentire notizie sulla donna caduta dalla finestra.

Si trattava di un attrice teatrale.

La causa del decesso era stata la caduta dalla finestra.

E l'autopsia aveva pure rivelato che la donna era incinta, anche se solo al quarto mese.

Sousuke: "Ce ne vuole di coraggio per uccidere una donna incinta".

La sua mente andò alla misteriosa figura che aveva visto nella finestra.

Si stava convincendo sempre di più che si trattasse di una donna.

Guardò un momento il suo orologio, che segnava mezzanotte e venti.

E quando riportò lo sguardo sulla casa della ragazza, la vide: vide una donna, con lunghi capelli neri camminare con passo deciso verso l'appartamento di Chidori.

Non appena la vide, Sousuke scattò come se qualcosa l'avesse punto.

Telefonò a casa di Chidori, pensando che sarebbe riuscito ad avvertirla in quanto ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che quella figura potesse entrare, grazie alla porta in metallo.

Invece la sconosciuta entrò tranquillamente aprendo la porta, che avrebbe dovuto essere chiusa a chiave.

Terrorizzato, Sousuke lasciò perdere il telefono e corse anche lui verso l'appartamento di Chidori, raggiungendolo in un minuto.

Si affiancò alla porta, pistola in pugno, contò mentalmente fino a tre, poi aprì la porta e si buttò dentro.

Puntò la pistola in tutte le direzioni, mentre l'appartamento era avvolto da un buio silenzioso.

Sousuke cominciò guardingo a perquisire tutte le stanze, senza trovare nulla.

Rimase solo la stanza di Chidori, con la porta chiusa.

Si avvicinò con cautela, allungò una mano per aprire la porta, quando il suo piede poggiò su qualcosa.

Toccò quel qualcosa con la punta delle dita, era un liquido caldo, dall'odore organico, ma non sembrava sangue.

O almeno, non solo quello.

Spaventato e perplesso il ragazzo si rialzò e aprì la porta.

E sbiancò.

Sul letto stava distesa Chidori, con indosso solo la parte superiore del pigiama, le gambe divaricate.

La ragazza era in un lago di sangue e di un altro liquido giallo, che impregnavano le lenzuola del letto ed erano colate abbondantemente sul pavimento.

E Kaname giaceva con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati, in una agghiacciante espressione di dolore.

Sousuke: "CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Poi qualcosa lo tirò indietro.

Sousuke si svegliò di soprassalto.

Si era addormentato davanti al balcone che dava sull'appartamento di Kaname.

Sousuke: "Solo un incubo, un maledettissimo incubo".

Pensò per sicurezza di telefonare comunque alla ragazza, ma si disse che non aveva senso perché ormai si era fatta mattina.

Certo che era molto strano che un professionista come lui avesse dormito sul lavoro cosi a lungo.

Si mise una mano sul volto per sfregarsi gli occhi, e si accorse di avere qualcosa sulle dita.

Era una specie di crosta, come di un liquido che si era asciugato.

Sousuke: "Una crosta gialla… come…."

Si alzò dalla sedia come se qualcosa lo avesse punto e corse all'appartamento di Chidori.

Bussò.

Nessuna risposta.

Sousuke: "Starà ancora dormendo?"

Quando mise la mano sulla maniglia, si accorse che la porta era aperta.

Allora corse nell'appartamento.


	2. Chapter 2

2° CAPITOLO

La sua mano destra.

La sua mano destra tremolante.

Cercò di concentrasi su quella, ignorando anche le domande che il poliziotto gli poneva.

E soprattutto, cercando di ignorare l'ambulanza che portava via il corpo di Kaname in un sacco nero.

Il poliziotto allora andò da un suo superiore.

Agente: "Niente da fare, tenente. E' sotto shock".

Tenente: "Il ragazzo che ha trovato il corpo? Poverino, certo non è stato un bello spettacolo. Il medico legale cosa ha detto?"

Agente: "Almeno a prima vista, la ragazza è morta di parto".

Tenente: "E avete trovato traccia del bambino?"

Agente: "Nessuna finora".

Il tenente rimuginò per un po'.

Tenente: "Lui come si chiama?"

Agente: "Sousuke Sagara. Abita da solo, e risulta orfano".

Tenente: "Portatelo in centrale. Forse potrà dirci qualcosa di utile".

Sousuke fissava la parete bianca.

Si era ripreso abbastanza da chiedere di poter fare una telefonata.

Poi si era chiuso nuovamente in un mutismo assoluto, ignorando nuovamente le domande dei poliziotti, che stavolta riguardavano anche la pistola che gli avevano trovato addosso.

E non avevano ancora perquisito il suo appartamento.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, né gli importava.

Sentì vagamente, come se fossero cose lontane, una porta aprirsi e qualcuno parlare ai poliziotti.

Una mano si pose sulla sua spalle, e una donna lo invitò a farsi coraggio.

Sousuke: "Mao… Kurz… è morta…"

Melissa: "Lo sappiamo, Sousuke".

La voce di Melissa era ferma, ma chiaramente addolorata.

Kurz: "Abbiamo già preso i contatti necessari con le alte sfere. Sei libero".

L'espressione di Kurz era terribilmente seria.

Sousuke: "… è morta…"

Sousuke si alzò e andò dietro i suoi due compagni, muovendosi come se fosse un robot.

Firmò in silenzio alcuni documenti ed uscì dalla stazione di polizia.

Melissa: "Abbiamo la macchina qui vicino. Dobbiamo raggiungere il porto. Ci attende il veicolo che ci porterà sul De Danaan".

Kurz: "Tessa attende un rapporto su quanto è successo. Ma non preoccuparti Sousuke, useremo i rapporti della polizia, nessuno ti annoierà più con stupide domande".

Sousuke: "… è morta…"

Melissa: "Sousuke?"

Sousuke: "E' MORTAAAAAAAA!"

Il grido del ragazzo assomigliava al ruggito di una bestia, e i suoi occhi erano iniettati di sangue.

Si allontanò a grandi passi.

Kurz: "SOUSUKE! DOVE VAI?"

Melissa e Kurz gli corsero dietro e lo placcarono.

Sousuke si agitava così tanto, gridando di voler uccidere una donna coi lunghi capelli neri, che Melissa dovette stordirlo.

Sousuke si risvegliò su un letto nell'infermeria del De Danaan, e si sentiva leggermente intorpidito.

Affianco a lui, un medico.

Medico: "Ben svegliato, sergente Sagara".

Sousuke: "Dove mi trovo?"

Medico: "Nell'infermeria del Tuatha De Danaan. Ha dormito per alcune ore. La stanno aspettando nella sala ufficiali".

Sousuke: "Non voglio parlare con nessuno".

Il ragazzo tentò di alzarsi, aveva qualche difficoltà a muoversi.

Medico: "Le abbiamo iniettato un calmante, per prevenire altri attacchi di collera".

L'uomo gli si avvicinò per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma Sousuke bruscamente lo allontanò, si alzò ed uscì dall'infermeria.

Medico: "Sergente, la riunione…"

Ma Sousuke era già sparito.

Raggiunse la sua cuccetta e vi si chiuse dentro.

Fu impossibile per gli altri entrare nella stanza, perché Sousuke aveva bloccato la porta. Melissa e Kurz spesso si fermavano davanti alla porta, provando a parlare con lui, inutilmente.

Qualcuno propose di entrare usando la fiamma ossidrica, ma Kalinin si oppose, dicendo che sarebbe stato inutile.

Sousuke doveva prima sfogare il suo dolore, e solo dopo averlo fatto, avrebbe potuto tornare a svolgere i suoi compiti.

Anche Tessa, quando non c'era nessuno, andava davanti a quella porta, sperando che il sergente sentisse la sua presenza e che questa potesse in qualche modo aiutarlo.

La prima volta era stata anche tentata di provare ad entrare, però avvicinatasi con l'orecchio alla porta, le era sembrato di sentirlo singhiozzare.

Un dolore capace di far soffrire così un ragazzo come Sagara, doveva essere tremendo.

E perciò qualunque sua parola sarebbe stata inutile.

Gli portarono anche dei vassoi col cibo, che Sousuke ignorava puntualmente.

Infine, dopo due giorni, finalmente uscì.

Sembrava essere tornato il Sousuke di sempre.

Si diede una ripulita e raggiunse la sala riunioni.

Come se lo stessero aspettando, Kalinin, Tessa, Melissa e Kurz erano già presenti.

Sembrava che tutto fosse già programmato.

E siccome Kalinin annuì quando vide entrare il sergente, si poteva immaginare chi lo avesse fatto.

Fu sempre il russo ad iniziare la riunione.

Kalinin: "Ora che ci siamo tutti, possiamo iniziare l'analisi riguardante i rapporti della polizia scientifica sulla morte di Kaname Chidori".

L'uomo prese dei fascicoli dal tavolo e cominciò a leggerli.

Kalinin: "Stando all'autopsia, Kaname Chidori è morta di parto alle ore zero e quindici minuti".

Kurz: "Parto?! La piccola Chidori era… incinta?!"

Lo sguardo incredulo di Kurz si spostò su Sousuke, che ricambiò con un'occhiata e una risposta freddi come il ghiaccio.

Sousuke: "Non sono stato io. E vi posso assicurare che fino al giorno prima Chidori era assolutamente normale".

Kalinin: "E' vero. L'autopsia ha rivelato che Kaname ha partorito un bambino, o una bambina, come se fosse stata al nono mese. Ma la polizia ha interrogato i compagni e i professori della ragazza, i quali hanno confermato che non era assolutamente incinta".

Melissa: "E ci sono tracce del bambino?"

Kalinin: "Nessuna. Però c'è un'altra cosa strana. Stando ai rilievi della polizia, c'erano diverse tracce sul liquido amniotico e sul sangue che impregnavano il letto e il pavimento circostante.

Due tipi diversi di impronte di scarpa, e delle strisciate, come se qualcuno avesse strisciato a quattro zampe dal letto fino alla terrazza dell'appartamento. Poi ci sono impronte anche sul liquido colato oltre la porta della stanza".

Kurz: "Segni di strisciato? Non vorrete dire…"

Kalinin: "Dalle dimensioni, quelle tracce sembrano essere state lasciate dalla braccia e dalle gambe di un bambino appena nato".

Tessa: "Ma è assurdo! Un bambino appena nato non può muoversi così! E poi perché fino al balcone? Hanno controllato lì sotto?"

Kalinin: "Sì, e non hanno trovato nulla, sotto il balcone. Ma su di esso…"

Tessa: "Su di esso cosa?"

Kalinin: "Hanno trovato delle tracce di piedi nudi. Anche queste tracce erano impregnate di liquido amniotico e di sangue. La loro posizione coincide con la direzione presa da chi ha strisciato sul pavimento fino al terrazzo. Dagli esami, sembra che si trattasse di una donna".

Melissa: "Cioè, state dicendo che…"

Kalinin: "Non diciamo nulla. Stiamo solo riferendo i dati".

Sousuke era rimasto in silenzio, poi inarcò un sopraciglio.

Sousuke: "Avete detto che nell'appartamento, hanno trovato impronte di due tipi diversi di scarpe".

Kalinin: "Esatto. Alcune impronte appartengono probabilmente a degli stivali, e dalle dimensioni, sembra che fosse una donna. Le altre erano le impronte di scarpe da ginnastica, lasciate da un uomo".

Sousuke: "Allora sono le mie. Io ho trovato il corpo".

Kalinin: "Si, ma le sue impronte sono state lasciate in due momenti diversi".

Sousuke: "Lo immaginavo".

Melissa: "Cosa?"

Kalinin: "Le impronte della donna con gli stivali e della misteriosa bambina sono state lasciate intorno alle ore zero e venti minuti. E anche parte delle sue impronte, sergente, risalgono a quell'ora. Poi ci sono le altre sue impronte che risalgono alla mattina successiva. Sembra che lei sia stato in quell'appartamento due volte".

Melissa: "Sousuke, tu sei stato lì poco dopo che Kaname è morta?!"

Tutti guardarono il sergente, in attesa di una spiegazione.

Sousuke: "All'inizio ho pensato che fosse stato solo un sogno…"

Tessa: "Quale sogno?"

Sousuke raccontò rapidamente del 'sogno' che aveva fatto.

Sousuke: "Sono arrivato lì poco dopo che è morta, ma non ho visto nessuno in quella stanza, o meglio, non ho fatto in tempo a cercare. Qualcuno deve avermi aggredito alle spalle e riportato al mio appartamento. Forse, se mi fossi mosso qualche minuto prima…"

Melissa: "Dubito che avresti potuto fare qualcosa. Kaname è morta a causa di un anormale parto. Nelle tue esperienze di soldato c'è mai stato qualcosa di simile?"

Kurz: "Non ci capisco più niente, mi sembra di essere finito in un racconto dell'orrore".

Kalinin: "Comunque, ora abbiamo un indizio. Questa misteriosa donna dai lunghi capelli neri. Dovremo cercare di rintracciarla, con le dovute cautele".

Sousuke: "Chiedo che il caso mi venga affidato".

Tessa: "Qui non siamo in polizia. E lei mi sembra fin troppo coinvolto sul piano personale, sergente. E' meglio che resti qui".

Sousuke strinse i pugni.

Tessa: "Inoltre le consiglio di prepararsi a sbarcare sulla terraferma. Se vuole dare alla povera Kaname l'ultimo saluto".

Sousuke fece il saluto militare ed uscì dalla sala riunioni.

Qualcuno o qualcosa aveva ucciso Chidori, ma di qualunque cosa si trattasse, lui gliela avrebbe fatta pagare a caro prezzo.

Comunque, Tessa aveva ragione quando diceva che doveva darle l'ultimo saluto.

Per chiederle perdono.


	3. Chapter 3

3° CAPITOLO

Alla cerimonia funebre c'erano parecchie persone, molte delle quali in lacrime.

La bara era stata chiusa per tutto il tempo.

Perché i muscoli facciali di Chidori si erano ormai irrigiditi, e non c'era stato modo di eliminare quella orribile espressione di dolore.

Sousuke se ne stava in disparte, aveva paura a farsi vedere.

Temeva che i suoi compagni se la prendessero con lui, perché non era riuscito a proteggere Chidori.

E anche lui se ne dava la colpa.

Non gliene importava nulla se Melissa aveva ragione quando diceva che lui non avrebbe mai saputo cosa fare in un frangente misterioso come quello.

Chidori era la ragazza che doveva proteggere.

E lui avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo, per forza.

Quando la cerimonia finì, Sousuke chiese a Tessa, Melissa e Kurz di poter restare cinque minuti da solo davanti alla terra fresca che ricopriva la bara di Kaname.

Quando rimase solo, qualcosa gli bagnò la guancia.

Sousuke: "Pensavo di aver esaurito le lacrime.."

Un fazzoletto gli asciugò la guancia.

Sorpreso Sousuke si voltò, e vide una ragazza molto bella osservarlo incuriosita.

Ragazza: "L'amava molto, vero?"

Sousuke: "Mi scusi, ma non credo che siano affari che la riguardano!"

Il ragazzo era alquanto infastidito da quella ragazza che osava disturbarlo durante il suo addio a Kaname.

Ragazza: "Non voglio sembrare invadente, ma vedendo un ragazzo dall'espressione decisa come lei piangere calde lacrime davanti alla tomba di una povera ragazza, ho fatto subito due più due".

Sousuke: "Non sono comunque affari suoi! La pregherei di andarsene!"

Ragazza: "E scommetto che anche lei l'amava, non è cosi? Un amore corrisposto, ma che per paura è rimasto nascosto".

Sousuke si sentiva fremere di rabbia.

Lui voleva restare da solo.

Possibile che quella sconosciuta non lo capisse?

Ragazza: "La bara però è rimasta sempre chiusa, vero? Non era un bello spettacolo quello che c'era sotto".

Sentendo toccare un tasto dolente, Sousuke decise di andarsene.

Era stato con Chidori abbastanza per sapere che i cimiteri non erano certo luoghi adatti per insultare.

Ma dopo aver fatto qualche passo si fermò.

Sousuke: "Un momento… come fa a sapere che la bara è stata sempre chiusa?"

La giovane continuava tranquillamente a guardare la tomba.

Ragazza: "Quanti tipi di morte possono lasciare una tale espressione di dolore da costringere a lasciare la bara chiusa?"

Sousuke iniziò ad avvicinarsi guardingo alla sconosciuta.

Ragazza: "Me ne viene in mente una: il parto. Certo, dovrebbe essere un momento di gioia, una nuova vita nasce, ma c'è parto e parto".

Sousuke era sempre più sbigottito.

Ragazza: "E magari il parto non è neanche avvenuto in ospedale, ma in una stanza da letto".

Sousuke: "Ma tu…"

Ragazza: "La bambina poi, dove sarà finita? Forse su un balcone. E forse si è buttata di sotto, dopo aver preso qualcosa dal guardaroba della mamma".

Sousuke iniziò a tremare.

Ragazza: "E dopo essersi buttata, magari è andata alla ricerca di un posto dove togliersi di dosso liquami e tessuti organici. Infiltrandosi e rubando qua e là".

Sousuke: "Tu sei…"

Ragazza: "Poi, dopo qualche giretto, ha seguiti i funerali della mamma, fermandosi a parlare davanti al suo quasi fidanzato".

Senza quasi rendersene conto Sousuke estrasse la sua pistola (il suo istinto militare gli aveva consigliato di portarla) e la puntò alla tempia della giovane.

Che rimase indifferente.

Ragazza: "Spara pure se vuoi, ti assicuro che mi rincontrerai lo stesso tante volte in futuro".

Sousuke: "Tu…. Tu… hai ucciso Chidori. Non la donna coi capelli neri, ma tu!"

Ragazza: "Sono sicura che vuoi prenderti la tua vendetta, giusto? Bene, prenditela pure"

La sconosciuta sorrise e mise una mano sulla pistola di Sousuke

Quest'ultimo rafforzò la presa, pensando che la sconosciuta volesse togliergli l'arma.

Invece la ragazza, con tranquillità, premette il grilletto.

Lo sparo, nel silenzio del cimitero, risuonò ancora più forte, pezzi di materia grigia, ossa e sangue schizzarono sul volto inebetito di Sousuke, mentre il cadavere si accasciava al suolo.


	4. Chapter 4

4 CAPITOLO

Sousuke sedeva in un piccolo locale poco frequentato, più che altro da bevitori solitari.

Stava semplicemente seduto a fissare il tavolino davanti a lui.

Un cameriere si era avvicinato per prendere l'ordinazione, ma Sousuke con un gesto della mano lo aveva congedato.

Troppi pensieri gli giravano per la testa.

Chidori era morta.

Di parto.

Aveva generato una bambina che in pochi minuti era cresciuta fino a diventare adulta.

E che si era presentata al funerale, facendosi tranquillamente uccidere da lui.

Anzi, si era uccisa da sola, perché lei aveva premuto il grilletto.

Ma perché?

Avrebbe potuto essere solo una pazza, ma allora come poteva conoscere tutti quei dettagli?

Chi, o meglio, che cos'era quella ragazza?

Cosa aveva fatto a Chidori?

Aveva bisogno di tempo, e di silenzio, per cercare di capire.

Per questo non era tornato con i suoi compagni, che ora probabilmente lo stavano cercando per tutta Tokyo.

E per questo lasciato il cimitero, aveva nascosto la pistola sotto la camicia e si era pulito la faccia dal sangue di quell'essere.

Un'accusa di omicidio in quel momento la considerava solo un inutile contrattempo.

Doveva cercare di capire, non poteva perdere tempo con la polizia.

Ma era tutto cosi illogico, che non comprendeva affatto.

Sousuke: "Basta, non ce la faccio più!"

Uno dei camerieri, non avendo di meglio da fare, accese la radio, che era su un programma di notizie.

E il radiogiornale aveva appena finito di parlare di una misteriosa serie di morti avvenute in casa.

Donne, almeno apparentemente, morte di parto.

Sousuke se ne accorse, fece un collegamento con la morte di Chidori, ma quella notizia semplicemente aumentava la sua confusione.

Ad un tratto, la frequenza cominciò ad essere molto disturbata.

Il cameriere mosse la manopola, ma tutte le frequenze risultavano disturbate.

Cameriere: "Che gli piglia adesso?"

Poi una voce, piuttosto disturbata, uscì dalla radio.

Radio: "Al ragazzo… del… cimitero… ci…. Vediamo… nel luogo della… prima morte…."

Sentendo quello strano messaggio, Sousuke rabbrividì.

Cameriere: "Che razza di emittente è?! Bah!"

L'uomo chiuse la radio, ma Sousuke si alzò e andò subito a riaccenderla.

Il messaggio venne ancora trasmesso per altre quattro volte, poi la radio tornò normale.

Sousuke corse fuori.

Non aveva ancora capito cosa stesse succedendo, però quel messaggio era sicuramente diretto a lui.

E aveva ormai bisogno di risposte.

Prese un taxi e andò al palazzo dove abitava Chidori.

Ma era presidiato dalla polizia.

Dovevano aver trovato il cadavere nel cimitero, e averlo collegato in qualche modo a Chidori e a lui.

Forse anche il messaggio alla radio era una trappola, ma Sousuke lo escluse: la polizia non aveva gli strumenti per fare una cosa simile.

Comunque l'appuntamento non poteva essere lì.

Il ragazzo ci rifletté sopra e forse capì: il luogo della prima morte.

In tutta quella faccenda, non era stata Kaname la prima vittima.

Era stata…

Sousuke: "Mi porti subito a quest'altro indirizzo".

Il taxi si fermò davanti al palazzo, Sousuke scese e pagò la corsa.

Poi guardò in alto, la finestra senza vetro dove erano visibili i nastri della polizia.

Mentre il sangue sull'asfalto era stato lavato via.

Facendosi coraggio Sousuke entrò.

L'edificio era vuoto, in quanto era ancora in fase di allestimento, anche se avanzata.

Salì con prudenza le scale, pistola in pugno, raggiunse il piano e si avvicinò alla stanza.

Scrutò dentro, e non c'era nessuno.

Entrò per guardarsi intorno, superando i nastri lasciati dalla polizia.

Nulla.

Sousuke: "Qualcuno si sta prendendo gioco di me".

Voce: "Sì, ma non io".

Sousuke puntò velocissima la pistola nella direzione da cui era arrivata quella voce.

E dietro di lui finalmente la vide, la famosa donna coi lunghi capelli neri.

Ora che poteva vederla da vicino, si accorse che era davvero bella, con uno sguardo intenso e magnetico.

Tuttavia non era il momento per considerazioni estetiche.

Sousuke: "Chi sei? Che cosa vuoi?"

Donna: "Mi chiamo Kanako. E non farmi domande, ti spiegherò tutto. Tanto ormai, il mondo è finito. E tu avrai l'onore di essere il primo e probabilmente unico uomo a sapere come".


	5. Chapter 5

5° CAPITOLO

Sousuke stava seduto sul pavimento della stanza vuota, mentre Kanako guardava fuori dalla finestra.

Sousuke: "Avanti parla".

Kanako sospirò.

Kanako: "Vedrò di essere molto breve. Nel tempo massimo di un anno, la razza umana sparirà, sostituita da una nuova razza".

Sousuke rimase allibito.

Sousuke: "Voglio la verità, non raccontini di fantascienza da quattro soldi. Devi anche spiegarmi come hai fatto a contattarmi con quella radio".

La ragazza lo guardò con occhi talmente glaciali che Sousuke si sentì rabbrividire.

Kanako: "Credimi, non sono mai stata più seria di così. Io porto avanti un lavoro generazionale, iniziato da mia nonna, proseguito da mia madre e che ora, purtroppo, si conclude con me. Per la faccenda della radio, ti ho visto allontanarti dal cimitero ma non posso spiegartela perché anche io non comprendo appieno come ho fatto. E' una specie di incrocio tra telepatia, telecinesi e solo Dio sa cos'altro.

Comunque, tutto cominciò trenta anni fa, quando su un isola nacque una strana ragazza.

Questa giovane era evitata da tutti, perché si diceva che fosse una ragazza maledetta, nata dall'unione tra una donna e una divinità maligna che abitava nel mare.

Un giorno la ragazza fu uccisa, non si sa da chi, forse uno straniero.

Mia nonna però, che era una medium, sentì che il male non era stato affatto distrutto, anzi si aggirava per il Giappone. E lo trovò nell'uomo che aveva ucciso la ragazza maledetta. Esso era rimasto infettato dal male. Quindi lo uccise.

Ma anche così, la cappa di oscurità continuava a permanere, sebbene in un luogo indefinito.

Fu così che mia nonna si prese l'incarico di vegliare sul male, pronta a colpire coloro che lo covavano dentro".

Sousuke: "Non offenderti ma non ci sto capendo nulla. Mai digerito il soprannaturale".

Kanako: "Oh, l'origine è soprannaturale, ma il suo modo di esistere in questo mondo ti assicuro che è parecchio scientifico. Mia nonna passò il suo incarico a mia madre, anche lei una medium, che cercando di scoprire il punto debole del male, fece ricerche in ogni campo del sapere umano, inclusa la biologia. E fu durante questa ricerca che si accorse di lui".

Sousuke: "Lui?"

Kanako: "Un virus. Un terribile virus. Un nuovo modo di manifestarsi del male, che ha mille facce. Anche mia madre aveva intrapreso la carriera di assassina di tutti coloro che portavano il male dentro di sé, e aveva voluto scoprire come si fosse formata questa catena. Ebbene, era stata tutta colpa di questo virus: un essere microscopico, ma intelligente, che si insinua dentro i corpi delle persone sfruttandoli per passare ad altre persone e creare quella cosa".

Sousuke: "Cioè… la ragazza maledetta".

Kanako: "Sì, anche se il femminile sarebbe improprio, dato che è un ermafrodito".

Sousuke: "Ermafrodito?!"

Kanako: "Esatto. Sembra una donna, ma in realtà ha sia gli organi genitali maschili che femminili. Quindi non è né maschio, né femmina. Oppure è entrambi".

Sousuke: "C… continua".

Kanako: "Questo virus, in base alle ricerche di mia madre, è capace di trasmettersi dagli uomini alle donne, o viceversa, tramite i rapporti sessuali, o anche tramite un qualunque tipo di contatto diretto col portatore.

Quando il virus entra in una donna, la mette incinta, e fa nascere un clone della creatura, nel giro di una settimana. Il clone ha un aspetto diverso dall'originale, ma serba il suo carattere e i suoi ricordi".

Sousuke: "E… e tu e la tua famiglia come avete potuto per così tanto tempo tenere a bada una simile mostruosità?! Se il contagio avviene così facilmente, allora già da un pezzo l'umanità sarebbe finita".

Kanako: "Perché i virus mutano. Quando questa caccia cominciò, era più facile individuarlo, ci metteva un mese per infettare la vittima completamente. C'era un mese di tempo quindi per individuare il portatore ed eliminarlo. E in questo compito eravamo aiutate dai nostri poteri ereditari da medium. Col passare degli anni però, il periodo di incubazione è diminuito, e quando la responsabilità è passata a me, esso durava appena una settimana.

Una cosa grave, ma lo stesso pensavo di potercela fare, ero riuscita ad arginare l'infezione ad una sola persona, ed una volta sistemata lei, l'oscurità si sarebbe dissolta. Però qualcosa è andato storto".

Sousuke: "Cosa è andato storto?"

Voce: "La... creatura ha inaspettatamente trovato un ospite particolare".

Sentendo quella voce sconosciuta, Sousuke nuovamente balzò in piedi puntando la sua arma contro la porta.

Una ragazza sconosciuta era appena arrivata.

Kanako non sembrava affatto sorpresa da quella comparsa.

Kanako: "Eccoti qui. Che cosa vuoi?"

Ragazza: "Mi dai la caccia da parecchio tempo, ma non ho mai avuto modo di guardarti in faccia. Volevo togliermi questo sfizio, e gustarmi l'espressione della sconfitta sul tuo volto".

Sousuke rimase allibito.

Sousuke: "Ma allora… tu…"

Ragazza: "Te l'avevo detto che ci saremmo incontrati ancora tante volte in futuro, no?"

Sousuke lasciò cadere prima la pistola, poi sé stesso.

Era troppo, anche per lui.

Kanako: "Non mi hai ancora sconfitta".

Ragazza: "Per favore, risparmiami la sceneggiata. C'eri andata molto vicina alla vittoria, cuginetta, ma la ragazza che si è ritrovata davanti il cadavere di quella attrice, era una persona speciale, e grazie al suo dna ho potuto evolvermi ancora. Ora il periodo di gestazione dura un giorno. E' stato un vero peccato non poter restare per vedere la tua faccia, quella sera, quando hai visto che la nascita era avvenuta con netto anticipo".

Sousuke sentendo questo, capì subito di cosa si trattasse: Chidori era davvero speciale, era una Whispered!

Per questo entrando in contatto con lei il virus era mutato così velocemente.

Sousuke: "Mio Dio…"

Ragazza: "Ormai sono avvenute almeno un centinaio di nascita. Ce ne saranno migliaia tra una settimana. E poi ancora, e ancora. Fatevi il conto".

Kanako fissava con odio il suo nemico, quella ragazza, sempre ammesso che si potesse definire una ragazza.

Sousuke: "Insomma, chi sei tu? Perché fai questo?"

Ragazza: "Forse perchè è la mia natura. Tutto qui".

Sousuke: "La tua natura… hai ucciso quelle persone… hai ucciso Chidori".

Ragazza: "L'ho fatto, e ora anche tu… un momento…"

La giovane fissò Sousuke, sul suo volto apparve prima lo stupore, poi la rabbia.

Si gettò fulminea sulla pistola di Sousuke, la prese e mirò al ragazzo, ma Kanako altrettanto fulminea le balzò addosso e le spezzò il collo.

Sousuke: "Ma cosa… perché l'ha fatto?"

Kanako: "Non ne ho idea. Cercare di ucciderti non ha senso, non costituisci una minaccia per lei. Mi sarei aspettata un tentativo di uccidere me, ma anche questo sarebbe ormai inutile, perché è riuscita a nascere".

Sousuke: "Infatti. Sono un infetto come chissà quanti altri".

Kanako: "Infetto? Di cosa stai parlando? Non lo sei affatto!"

Sousuke: "Come?!"

Kanako: "Ti ho già detto che sono in grado di individuare gli infetti. E tu non lo sei".

Sousuke: "Non può essere. Prima hai detto che il virus si trasmette con qualunque tipo di contatto diretto. Vale anche per il contatto col suo sangue?"

Kanako: "Certo".

Sousuke: "Allora io dovrei essere tra i contagiati! Prima, al cimitero, il suo sangue mi ha imbrattato il viso".

Kanako: "Eppure ti ripeto che non lo sei. Ma se il suo sangue ti ha colpito, dovresti esserlo. Però, questo potrebbe spiegare perché ti ha aggredito: ti credeva infetto, invece si è accorta che sei sano".

Sousuke: "Non so proprio spiegarlo".

Kanako: "Se è così… vieni con me!"

I due lasciarono il palazzo e camminarono per qualche isolato, fino a raggiungere un furgone nero.

Kanako lo aprì, rivelando la presenza in quel mezzo di un piccolo laboratorio e di una piccola armeria.

In mezzo a quelle armi e a quell'attrezzato laboratorio, l'unica cosa che un po' stonava era una chitarra attaccata ad una parete.

Evidentemente Kanako, tra una caccia e un'altra, si dilettava di musica.

La ragazza prese una siringa e prelevò del sangue a Sousuke, per poi analizzarlo al computer.

Sousuke: "Un computer in grado di eseguire in tempi brevissimi un analisi del sangue. E tutte queste armi. Sei ben fornita".

Kanako: "Mia madre e mia nonna si sono date da fare, e io ho ampliato quello che hanno lasciato".

Sousuke: "Vorrei farti altre due domande mentre aspettiamo i risultati: perché prima quella cosa ti ha chiamato cuginetta? E se il contagio è così veloce come mai non ha colpito anche voi?"

Kanako: "La mia famiglia era imparentata con la sua. Questo deve averci portato a sviluppare una specie di immunità nei confronti del suo potere. Mia nonna diceva che quando il Male invia un suo agente, il Bene fa altrettanto. Continuando le ricerche di mia madre, ho scoperto un particolare anticorpo nel nostro sangue. L'ho usato per sintetizzare un antidoto, e infatti io al contrario di mia nonna e mia madre, non ho dovuto uccidere gli infetti".

Sousuke: "E quella attrice?"

Kanako: "E' caduta da sola. Io l'ho inseguita per iniettarle l'antidoto, ma si è fatta prendere dal panico, è inciampata vicino alla finestra senza vetro ed è caduta".

Sousuke: "Non potremmo usare il tuo antidoto per debellare il contagio?"

Kanako: "No. Tra il tempo che ci vorrebbe per convincere le autorità, produrre l'antidoto in massa e distribuirlo, ne sarebbero nate milioni di quelle creature".

Sousuke: "E farlo prima no?"

Kanako: "Sarebbe stato troppo difficile farsi credere. E la cupidigia degli uomini non conosce confini. Ci sarebbe sicuramente stato qualcuno che avrebbe trovato il virus troppo redditizio per distruggerlo".

Intanto il computer terminò la sua analisi: il sangue di Sousuke non era infetto, perché in esso era presente l'antidoto.

Kanako: "Sei sano. Inoltre nel tuo sangue è presente il mio antidoto, ma questo è impossibile. Non te l'ho mai iniettato".

Sousuke non sapeva che dire.

Poi Kanako sollevò la testa di scatto.

Kanako: "Ci hanno trovato!"

Due macchine spuntarono in fondo alla strada, e altre tre davanti, circondando il furgone.

Kanako: "Dobbiamo lasciare il furgone, via!"

I due corsero verso il giardino di una casa vicina, lo attraversarono e raggiunsero la strada, fermando un taxi e salendoci sopra.

Kanako: "Si è resa conto che tu costituisci una possibile minaccia. Vuole ucciderti. Quelle creature condividono una sorta di mente collettiva, tutto quello che sa una di loro, viene istantaneamente appreso dalle altre".

Sousuke: "Ci serve un luogo sicuro. E penso di conoscerlo. Autista, ci porti al molo 24".

Si stava ormai facendo sera, e il molo era deserto.

Il taxi aveva lasciato Kanako e Sousuke da soli.

Kanako: "Perché ci hai portati qui?"

Sousuke: "Qui c'era il punto d'incontro. A meno che non mi abbiano abbandonato…"

Una luce simile a quella di un riflettore si accese davanti a loro, anche se davanti a loro non c'era niente.

Sousuke: "Qui Uruz-7. La ragazza è con me".

Dal nulla apparve un enorme elicottero, fermo a terra, che era anche la fonte della luce.

Una donna scese dal mezzo e si avvicinò a grandi passi a Sousuke.

Sembrava molto irritata e infatti menò un pugno fenomenale al ragazzo, mandandolo al tappeto.

Sousuke: "Eri preoccupata per me, Melissa?"

Melissa: "Certo, razza di idiota! Al cimitero hai chiesto cinque minuti per restare solo, e invece sei sparito per ore! Per rintracciarti ci siamo anche inseriti nelle comunicazioni della polizia e abbiamo scoperto che ti stanno cercando per l'omicidio di una ragazza al cimitero. La povera Tessa sta col cuore in gola. Spero che tu abbia delle buone spiegazioni!"

Sousuke si rialzò massaggiandosi il mento.

Sousuke: "Dobbiamo fare in fretta, siamo tutti in pericolo. Vi spiegherò ogni cosa sul De Danaan. Ah, Kanako, Melissa è pulita?"

Kanako annuì.

Melissa: "E questa qui chi è?"

Sousuke: "Un amica. Ora andiamo. Lei viene con noi".

Melissa: "Non puoi far salire un civile sul De Danaan senza autorizzazione".

Kanako: "Perché dovrei venire con voi?"

Sousuke: "Kanako, immagino che tu sia abituata a lavorare da sola, ma puoi fidarti di loro. E in quanto all'autorizzazione, Melissa, di fronte alla minaccia che si prospetta, penso che possiamo farne a meno".


	6. Chapter 6

6° CAPITOLO

A bordo del De Danaan, dopo che Kanako aveva garantito l'assenza del virus sul sottomarino, si tenne una riunione d'emergenza, dove Kanako e Sousuke raccontarono tutta la storia.

Tessa: "Devo dire che questa vicenda mi lascia… perplessa".

Kurz: "Io non riesco proprio a crederci".

Sousuke: "Lo so che sembra assurdo. Ma anche la morte di Chidori è stata assurda. Eppure è successo. Lo stesso vale per il virus. Anche adesso, mentre parliamo, si sta diffondendo sempre di più. Dobbiamo fermarlo".

Kalinin: "Anche se questa storia fosse vera, come potremmo fermarlo? Se il contagio è così veloce, nessun antidoto potrebbe essere distribuito in tempo".

Melissa: "Potrà sembrarvi strano, ma io ci credo. Dobbiamo trovare un metodo non convenzionale per diffondere l'antidoto".

Tessa: "Più facile dirlo che farlo".

Kanako: "Forse un modo c'è".

Sousuke: "Sarebbe?"

Kanako: "Nel tuo sangue è risultato essere presente l'antidoto prodotto dal mio sangue.

Io non te l'ho mai iniettato, ma c'è una cosa che ti ho fatto: ho usato i miei poteri per prendere il controllo di una radio e comunicare con te. Una capacità che mia madre e mia nonna non possedevano, e che io solo di recente ho scoperto di saper fare".

Sousuke: "Vorresti dire che…"

Kurz: "Questo mi sembra ancora più pazzesco!"

Tessa: "Scientificamente impossibile!"

Melissa: "Ma se ha funzionato con lui, potremmo usare questa capacità anche per tutti gli altri".

Kalinin: "E poi, molto di quello che ci hanno raccontato è già scientificamente impossibile".

Sousuke stava sotto un impalcatura di metallo, il viso celato con dei grossi occhiali neri.

Già da una settimana avevano cominciato a diffondere l'antidoto, e da quel giorno la sua diffusione avrebbe fatto sicuramente un balzo in avanti notevole.

Ma sarebbe davvero stata la salvezza dell'umanità?

Oppure avevano solo ritardato l'inevitabile?

In fondo, il virus continuava a diffondersi, ed era partito con un notevole vantaggio.

Però proprio per rimediare a questo la Mithril aveva preparato grosse scorte dell'antidoto da distribuire secondo i metodi tradizionali, magari dopo averlo scambiato con del vaccino antinfluenzale.

Per non parlare dell'ottima compagna pubblicitaria con cui sosteneva il compito di Kanako.

Una speranza effettiva di salvezza esisteva.

Questo importava e questo gli bastava.

Sapeva che in una guerra non esistono certezze, e quella era una guerra.

La guerra più importante della storia umana, anche se difficilmente sarebbe finita nei libri di storia, perché era una guerra silenziosa.

Sentì dei passi, e Kanako, vestita in pelle nera, gli passò affianco.

Kanako: "Così sei venuto. Non sei obbligato a farmi da guardia del corpo".

Sousuke: "Guarda che non penso di essere altruista fino a questo punto. Mi sa che lo faccio solo perché mi sento in colpa, per non essere riuscito a salvare Chidori. E sotto sotto forse spero che una di quelle cose si presenti per attentare alla tua vita, così potrò ucciderla e vendicare… colei che amavo!".

Kanako: "Fai come credi. Comunque ricorda, questa è la nostra guerra. E ci vorrà la collaborazione di tutti. I metodi solisti non vanno più bene ormai".

Sousuke: "Lo so. Ora vai da loro".

Kanako superò Sousuke.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginare che Kanako potesse manipolare le onde e i supporti sonori per diffondere l'antidoto in chi l'ascoltava, fino a due settimane prima neppure lei stessa.

A quanto pare, non solo i virus, anche gli antidoti possono evolvere.

Intanto Kanako iniziò a salire una piccola rampa, qualcuno le mise in mano una chitarra e le porse una borraccia d'acqua per schiarirsi la gola.

Quando la ragazza finì di salire la rampa, miriadi di riflettori dai colori più vari si puntarono su di lei, insieme alle ovazioni di una folla e alla voce di un presentatore.

Presentatore: "E ora, un caloroso applauso alla rivelazione musicale dell'anno! Ecco a voi la bellissima, bravissima, irresistibile Kanako Yamamura!"

FINE?

"…_.E ora, un caloroso applauso alla rivelazione musicale dell'anno! Ecco a voi la bellissima, bravissima, irresistibile Kanako Yamamura!"_

Conclusa la lettura, il ragazzo con aria soddisfatta chiuse il file word.

"Be, cosa te ne pare?" chiese alla sua amica.

"Mm, ti dirò, la trama non è male, però mi sembra di averla già sentita".

"Infatti. E' una citazione nascosta, in parte. D'altronde quella saga ormai va così tanto per la maggiore che mi sono sentito quasi obbligato a menzionarla. Comunque ho preso spunto dai libri, non dai film, e ho cambiato alcune cosette. Voglio proprio vedere quanti la scorgeranno".

"Ah, ok".

Passò qualche attimo di silenzio.

"E allora? Non hai nient'altro da dire?"

"Che vuoi che ti dica? Mi è piaciuta. Ma non mi ha proprio entusiasmato. La trovo una fan fiction carina".

"Come carina? E' bellissima!"

"Temo che tu la veda con occhi troppo di parte".

"Bah", fece lui seccato. "Non capisci la mia arte!"

"La tua arte? Ehi, cala la cresta! Non puoi pretendere che tutti approvino con lodi sperticate quello che scrivi. E sappi che non ho alcune intenzione di mettermi a litigare per una fan fiction!"

"Va bene, scusa se ho esagerato. E che questo racconto per me è importante. Ho sempre sognato di vedere un anime basato su una mia storia, e il desiderio potrebbe finalmente realizzarsi".

"Allora mandala e attendi la risposta. Io d'altronde ti dico di darti una calmata perché potrebbero anche respingerla. E' una possibilità. Tu ci resteresti molto male e mi dispiacerebbe. Sperare va bene, atteggiarsi come se si avesse già vinto no".

"Be, io chiamo qualche ristorante con consegna a domicilio e mi faccio portare la cena. Vuoi fermarti qui?"

"Volentieri. Ma perché la consegna a domicilio? Tua madre dov'è?"

"Non lo so. Sono rientrato oggi pomeriggio e non c'erano né lei, né mio padre. Saranno andati da qualche parte. Ora vado a chiamare".

Il ragazzo uscì, lasciandola sola l'amica che cominciò a guardare la stanza.

"Che brutta casa. Non mi sorprende che l'abbiano trovata ad un prezzo stracciato", pensò la ragazza, quando si attivò lo screen saver.

"Oh Dio, che è questo schifo!?", esclamò davanti a quello screen saver: un pallidissimo volto di donna, dai lunghi capelli neri, che teneva in avanti delle mani bianchissime, protese verso di lei come se volessero afferrarla.

Il ragazzo raggiunse il telefono all'ingresso del soggiorno, ma prima che potesse fare il numero, l'apparecchio squillò.

"Pronto? Ah, signora Takashi, è lei. No, Shinji non è qui. Non lo vedo da due giorni. Perché me lo chiede?".

Rimase colpito dalla risposta della donna, la cui voce era sempre più apprensiva.

"Capisco. Manca da ieri sera. Dove l'ha visto l'ultima volta? Davanti allo schermo del PC? Shinji non mi sembra il tipo che fa scherzi simili, forse dovrebbe chiamare la polizia. Se vengo a sapere qualcosa, la chiamerò subito. Come? Se ho visto Ruri? No, anche lei non la vedo da qualche giorno. Non mi dica che…"

La signora Takashi spiegò che poco prima la famiglia di Ruri l'aveva chiamata per chiederle se sapeva dove fosse la figlia. Anche Ruri era scomparsa la sera prima.

"Accidenti, non so proprio cosa dire", mormorò il ragazzo.

Prima che potesse sentire la risposta della madre di Shinji, udì una strana interferenza nel telefono.

Era un rumore indefinito, ma sembrava una specie di gorgoglio aspro.

Che si fece sempre più forte e insistente, per poi interrompersi di botto.

"Ma che diavolo succede?"

Come se non bastasse, sentì dei passi al piano di sopra.

Non sembrava essere la sua amica, perché erano i passi di piedi piuttosto piccoli, come quelli di un bambino.

E in casa non c'erano bambini.

Per questo il ragazzo gridò: "Chi è là!", senza ricevere risposta.

Allora lentamente risalì le scale, si diresse verso la sua stanza.

Non appena voltò l'angolo, vide qualcuno entrare di corsa in quest'ultima.

O meglio, ne intravide solo le gambe, bianchissime e piccole come quelle di un bambino.

Il ragazzo deglutì, e provò a chiamare la sua amica.

Come unica risposta, giunse un lungo e sinistro miagolio.

FINE


End file.
